Mojito Fluff
by Horrorxxxgirl
Summary: A collection of one shots involving Sam Axe and his daughter. SamxOC
1. Chapter 1

Sam lay on the plastic pool lounger. A mojito in hand as he soaked up the sun, poolside. Mike rambled on and on about a new client. Stopping here and there to squabble with Fiona. The warm sun and the tasty mojito made all of that bearable. "Sam, I got a client at the bar, can you take Celine for a moment?"

That was not Mike nor was it Fiona. It was Mrs. Sam Axe. Taylor. Or as she liked to be called Dice. Sam sat up and allowed a baby to fill his arms up. He looked at the small person resting against his broad chest. Miss. Celine Axe. She was still so tiny, still so pink and soft. On top of Celine's head, she had soft, downey like blonde hair.

She cooed and rubbed her nose on her father's chest. Probably gathering Sam's scent. He rubbed Celine's back as she craned her neck the best she could to look at her father. She grabbed ahold of Sam's necklace and pulled. "Whoa, Celine," he said, moving her hand away from his necklace. She kept her grip on Sam's finger.

He was her daddy. No one else's. Fiona reached over and stroked her cheek. Fi had a very obvious soft spot for Celine, saw her as her own daughter. "Hi beautiful," she cooed. She fussed and pulled herself up into Sam's neck, anything to get away from Fiona. This made Jesse and Mike chuckle.

He beamed and patted his fussy daughter's diapered butt. "Aww, daddy'll protect you from the mean, ol' Fi," cooed Sam. Jesse and Mike found humor in that, she did not. Fiona grabbed Sam's Mojito and doused Mike and Jesse with it.

Fi kissed Celine's head. "Your daddy deserved it as well but I do not want to get the icky stuff on you," she cooed, kissing the baby's head, no matter how much she protested.


	2. Easter Pit Stop

The blue Hyundai popped out of the kudzu laden woods of Florida. Mike, who sat shot gun, talked to Fiona, who was in the back, about a new angle. Sam sat behind the wheel, off in his own world. In a world of Mojitos and hot babes. The passenger slammed the air vent, making the driver jump. "Quit hogging all the AC, Sam!" hissed Mike. It was sweltering summers day in Florida. "Me and Fi are dying."

"Do you two mind if I make a little pit stop?" asked Sam, slowing the car down after turning on a new street. They had come to a block of colorful little homes. Very cute, very family looking. Mike and Fiona looked at each other and shrugged. They guessed. Sam jerked the wheel, steering the car into the driveway of a brightly painted home.

Again, Mike and Fiona looked at each other. Where we they? "Is this Sam's house?" Fiona's eyes seemed to ask Mike. He shrugged as Sam got out of the car and hurried to the trunk behind them. Mike answered Fiona's question with his eyes. "I think so?"

The two craned their neck to see Taylor and Celine Axe on the porch. Celine carried around a ball that was far to big for her three year old frame as Taylor sat in a chair, watching her. Yup. The Axe homestead. Mike and Fiona could see what Sam had gotten from the trunk. A stuffed rabbit and chocolate bunny. Taylor grew a smile when she Sam walk up to them.

"Hey, Celine you won't believe who I ran into today," said Sam. Celine turned and looked up at her daddy. "He gave me something to give the most beautiful princess in all of Florida."

They watched as Sam kneeled to the hot pavement, showing the little girl the bunnies. She grew a smile and jumped up and down. Taylor nudged Celine's back with her foot. "Wow, my daughter is the most beautiful princess in all of Florida," smirked Taylor.

Sam gave his daughter the Easter gifts. She went running to the car to show Mike and Fiona the bunnies. Sam grabbed Taylor's hands and kissed one of them. "Not surprising when my wife is the most beautiful in all the world," he said.

Taylor craned around to see if Celine was distracted. Her daughter was. "My turn to give you my Easter gift," she said. Sam leaned back. He had no idea they were giving gifts! Sam only gave his daughter the gifts because he could. Taylor reached up and kissed him. "I just hope your gift will be the most handsome prince or another most beautiful princess in Florida."

It took a few moments for Sam to get what she meant. A wide grin beamed across his stubbled face as he picked Taylor up and spun her around, planting a kiss on her lips. "I took the test today," said Taylor. "I go to the doctors tomorrow."


	3. The Start of it All

Taylor paced wall to wall in the small box like motel bathroom. From beyond the door, she could hear Fiona laughing, probably at either Jesse or Sam. Taylor placed the white stick on the rim of the sink as she flopped down onto the cold toilet seat. Taylor dropped her head and hummed as she looked at the pink and white checkerboard tiles beneath her bare feet. "It has to be negative, just has too. We've had sex how many times without a pregnancy," she mumbled to no one.

Taylor could feel her food coming up on her, a spicy mix of Cuban food and alcohol. Well, if it is a positive, that's one thing that has to go. No more drinking. She knew this too well. She would gladly give up alcohol for a baby but what had her scared was Sam's reaction. He's retired from the service. Gets to spend his days (when he doesn't have a client) soaking up the Florida sun with a drink.

A baby would derail that for Sam. Taylor stood on legs that were quite all there and she swiped the pregnancy test from the chilled sink rim. A bold pink plus sign. The pink positive sign had sunk her stomach. A knock that came upon the door made Taylor utter a small yelp. "Hey, everything okay in there?"

The soft voice belonged to Sam Axe, her boyfriend. Taylor ran a hand through her blonde hair. "Sam, we need to t-talk," she said, her voice cracking. With a trembling hand, slowly, ever so slowly, Taylor put her manicured hands on her stomach.

She casted her eyes down at her stomach. "I love you so much, already. And I don't even know if you're a princess or a Sam Jr," Taylor whispered with a smile.

"Are you sure everything is groovy in there, babe?" Sam was so sweet.

She drank in a big gulp of air, swallowing her fear of his reaction. Taylor opened the door, catching everyone's attention. "Sammy, you may want to down," she said on a shaky voice.

Sam sat his beer down and sat on the same bed where Jesse sat as well. Taylor snaked herself between Sam's knees and cupped his stubbled, sun kissed face. A light blush flushed onto her cheeks as she gazed into his chocolate brown eyes. "You know I love you, don't you baby?" Taylor asked after kissing Sam rather deeply.

He responded with a kiss just as deep as Fiona, Jesse and Mike all looked at each other. Sam had to sit down for that? No, they were all far too smart to think that. "I love you too, krasotka," he purred back to her. Something hit Sam suddenly. "Are you-"

Taylor bit her lip. "I'm pregnant." He sat there, his jaw hanging open at her words. Sam did not speak. Sam did not blink. Sam did not move. Neither did anyone else. She stroked his stubbled cheek. "Sam?"

When Taylor dropped her hand, a beaming, tooth filled smile spread across his face. "Is this real or is this some joke girls play on their boyfriends in Russia?" Sam asked. She nodded and mouthed real. Taylor's voice was lost in relief and happiness. He reached his arms out and wrapped them around her midsection in a hug. "This is so amazing!"

"But with what we do...isn't it kinda...wrong...to bring a kid into that life?" Taylor asked.

Sam shook his head and brought Taylor into his lap. "I will protect my wife and child with everything, even my life. I swear, nothing will ever happen to either of you as long as I am around.I will do all it takes to keep our family safe, but I won't ever become like Mikey."

"Our family," she sighed. Too dazed to realize what Sam had just said.

Fiona clasped her hands around her mouth. She jumped up from her seated position next to Michael. "Oh! Sam! Did you just say what I think you said!"

It finally dawned on Taylor. He grinned down at her. "I'm going to ask you to marry me, you'll say yes, we'll get married, have a cute little house near the beach," cooed Sam. "We'll be happy forever."


End file.
